Breaking From The Pack
by Ghost Fire 6
Summary: The White Fang had changed over the years, and not for the better for Faunus or Humans. The group that once strived for peace and equality is now stained with blood - and Blake's no exception. She sees the monster they've become - and is in fear of the kind of monster she may become because of them. But where will she go once she breaks from the pack? One-shot.


**A/N: A one-shot I've decided to do. It's a little something I had in mind for awhile. Plus it shall break away from canon a lot as it's a part of an AU I'm working on. I hope you enjoy.** **Anyways, this is a non-profit, fan-based fiction - though that's obvious. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (Rest in Peace…) and Rooster Teeth. All OCs or OPIs (Original Plot Ideas) belong to me or friends who've helped. Support the official release.**

 _"Good-bye."_

Those were her last words to her partner. The words before the cleaver-like sheath of Gambol Shroud sliced through the train's coupler, disconnecting the several cars from the rest of the line, all the while separating herself from both the Bull-Faunus that _was_ more than a friend to her and the group she _once_ felt belonged to. The White Fang.

She couldn't help but stare at him as the distance between them grew more and more, all the while Adam returned the gaze behind that mask. Blake wondered what emotion was behind it. Hurt? Betrayal?...no, certainly wrath. The boy that she once knew was now gone, quite similar to that of the White Fang, he was consumed by the darkness and lost whatever kindness there was. Now nothing but rage towards mankind and all those who stood in his way was left. In the end, finally escaping her sight, he turned his back towards her - cold and emotionless.

The pressure on her chest felt heavier at the thought. Water welling at her eyes. The reality of what she is now to those who she used to call her friends no longer see her as that. She was the enemy. _Their_ enemy. It certainly was ironic, the traitor feeling the agony of leaving all of those she trusted. Only they wouldn't return that pain, but the steel of a blade or a bullet to the head if they ever cross paths again.

As of now, she was alone. Blake Belladonna had no one but herself with no path. And going back will never be an option. _A lost stray._

That was a few hours ago. Of course, the crew of the Schnee cargo train were more than aware after the security systems were set off, destroyed, and several cargo cars being cut off from the rest of the line. Before any of them could find the Cat-Faunus, she had drowned herself among the shadows, hiding in darkness as the train kept going from the Schnee owned mines of Vacuo, all the way to the Kingdom of Vale. Sure, they lost preciouscargo that is Dust and they would indeed report the incident, but that didn't stop it. After all, the locomotive had a schedule that was to be followed and the cargo remaining to be delivered.

And now lighting the darken sky in a multitude of color, buildings stabbing into it and bustling with life, the Kingdom of Vale was in sight.

* * *

"Listen up," Brain Mauve's voice ordered his men among the corridor they were in. After all, he was the Captain of the Schnee Security Force at this private train station, owned by the Schnee Dust Company - but that was obvious. "While the rest of our group is searching for the missing cargo in the Forever Fall Forest, we have our own job: the crew radioed in and thinks that one or more of the attackers - more than likely White Fang - had jumped aboard the rest of the train. We're to search and secure it, expect the intruder to be armed and dangerous. If you find them, try taking them _alive_ , that way we can get some info out of them. But if they think they have some balls and decide to bite, feel free to shoot to kill. Understood?"

"You got it, Boss."

"No arguments here."

"Let's find the slippery bastard."

"Sir."

"Good." With that, Mauve didn't need to say anything else until later. His team understood what they were doing and were going to do it. Simple and easy.

Their gear was quite similar to that of an Atlas Soldier, only the armor on the upper-body was white and the highlights were pale blue - Schnee colors. Mauve or his men didn't fancy the helmets, but wore black balaclavas that obscured all facial features and white combat glasses that each bared a combat heads-up display. Though Mauve only enrobed a white combat cap and a black headset instead, showing a man in his late thirties, fair-skinned, brown hair and mustache, and violet eyes.

Tapping the side of his headset, a holographic eyepiece of pale blue materialized before Mauve's right-eye. Nearing the door, the violet-eyed man grabbed his rifle off the magnetic clamps of his armor and gave the weapon a quick inspection. The MAK 20 Pulse Rifle, shreds through armor, fires bullets of energy in three different firing modes, all which are accurate - even in full-auto - and bare little to no recoil. It was truly a soldier of fortune's best friend. Top it off, Schnee R&D released gave them a tracer mod, meaning that with the rifle's reticle on the HUD and synced to the weapon itself, every round would adjust themselves a bit, just to hit their mark.

If there were any WF hiding on that train, they're either gonna leave in cuffs or a body bag.

"Train's going to be here soon, be ready."

* * *

Feeling the locomotive's speed decreased before coming to a complete stop, amber-eyes opened within the darkness. Carefully, Blake opened the crate only slightly and peeked out, enough to scan if the train car she had took refuge in was still idle of people, other than herself. Hearing a metallic door slide free before shutting, she lowered the lid as her breath subtly stilled. Footsteps echoing among the car until the lone individual came to a stop. _They work fast._

"Blackbird, here." The Schnee merc stated, more than likely talking into his radio. "Car Three looks clear, over." A pause, the merc was listening to whoever was on the other end. "Copy that, I'll see move to the next one then start checking cargo. Blackbird, out." Again, the sound of walking filled the train cart till the sliding the open then shutting.

Now that silence occupied the air, the black-haired teen came out of the crate. Her amber gaze aimed upon the hatch above. Already having a good idea of what to do next, Blake unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud, allowed the blade to fold backwards into it's kusarigama form, grabbed hold of the dark ribbon attached to the hilt and started spinning the weapon at her side. She couldn't use the striker pistol within the hilt to boost the chain-scythe or shoot the lock off, unless she wanted to alert the SDC mercenaries.

With her kusarigama having the perfect amount of momentum, the Cat-Faunus sent the blade flying, aiming at the lock that was now sliced in half, and yanked the ribbon and received her weapon back. Switching Gambol Shroud into it's katana form and sheathing it, Blake leaped into the air, taking hold of one of the handle bars that were beside the hatch. She gently pressed it upward, revealing the stars and scattered moon above and station as she climbed up and out. Containers of products were organized among the area, the station itself had a few large warehouses, and a watchtower that was occupied by a possible sniper.

Spotting the watcher before it could bring its light onto her position, Blake swiftly and quietly leaped off the car and hid herself behind a set of tall wooden crates, blanketing her with its own shadow. She waited until the brightness moved on, giving her a few seconds of blind cover to another tower of cargo. Safely hidden, the Cat Faunus took a moment to inspect the fence around the area, the major obstacle between her and Vale. It was certainly high, not to mention had a powerful electrical current running through it. It was definitely able to keep a lot of people out or trapped inside...but unlike those people, Blake already had an idea.

Beneath the ribbon upon her head, concealed cat ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching just around the corner. Reacting, Blake instantly scaled up the tower of cargo containers, stopping at the third and held her grip, waiting for the merc to make the turn.

 _Damn, nothing so far._ Esteban Acosta thought, patrolling an ally in-between two stacked groups of containers. Though he had kept this in his own mind, the SDC merc was kinda hoping for some action tonight. The young man got a sizable paycheck either way, but the Schnee Dust Company payed those who fight and kill or capture White Fang members.

Then there are the bounties, the real SOBs that the SDC wanted dead, and despite the security footage that was uploaded to their HUDs earlier not able to get a crystal clear look at the identities of the attackers, there was no doubt by the fighting style or the way the Atlesian Knights were sliced and diced, the WF's infamous Ronin and Shadow were on that train. Not knowing the overall identities of them, that was what the SDC mercenaries have titled the bloodyduo who were known from heist like the train to high-level assassinations. If Esteban and his team had a chance and actually got those two…he couldn't help but whistle at the number of zeros.

Coming back to the present, the merc shook his head as he turned the corner of the containers. No one found any trace of a WF infiltrator among the train so far. _Maybe the guys were just paranoid or something after the atta-  
_

 _ **Thud!  
**_  
Unknown to Esteban, he had stepped right under the Shadow herself, allowing the now ex-WF assassin to dropkick the young merc's head, the force was enough to knock his lights out as his face had an intimate meeting with the cold, hard pavement. Taking out her katana and slashing the lock of the nearest container and quietly opening it, Blake put her weapon away before dragging the young man's unconscious body into it, shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

"Acosta? _Report!_ "

The only answer Brain's headset gave each time he tried to call in the greenhorn recently turned corporal, there was nothing but silent static. Someone must have tagged the kid when he had his back turned. Not good. He dialed his index finger against the frequency changer on the side of his headset's comm to call in the others.

"All units; be advised. We may have our unfriendly close by. Corporal Acosta's not responding, so keep your thermals and radios on and report any and all deviant movement to me. We're not letting this one get away - and get someone to guard the jeeps too, and if they resist arrest, shoot on sight."

Clicking his headset, Captain Key's HUD went through it's menu and entered Team Bios. The holo-eyepiece displayed heart rates, body temperatures, everything to see if one of the violet-eyed man's soldiers were alive or not. Seeing Esteban's heart was beating at a decent pace, Brian released a breath. _Looks like I won't have to tell someone's boy's dead._

 _"Alcatraz, here."_ The voice of one of his more experienced men called in. _"Me and Northern have Acosta's IFF tag and are close by. Permission to investigate the area, check on our pal, and track our tango?"  
_  
"Granted, hunt with caution. Understood?"

"Copy that. Alcatraz out." The black-haired man that was Alcatraz tuned out his radio and resumed patrol with his partner, Northern. Moving cautiously through the area of stacked and organized containers, rifles up as they scanned the area for their contact. "How the hell could someone get the jump on Acosta somewhere this tight on space?" He muttered quietly for only his partner to hear and respond.

"Beats me." Northern replied, her attention still focused on trying to find the target and not get flanked. "Whatever they did, they had to have made quick work of Esteban."

"What makes you say that?"

"If there was a struggle, we would've heard gunfire from him or a warning from his comm." Alcatraz gave her a little _hm_ of acknowledgment, something along those lines made sense to him after all. Though there was one thought that was nagging at the female merc that she kept all to herself. _Why did they leave him alive?_

The pair pressed themselves against the container and just before the corner of the container. Being cautious as this was the turn where the rookie got knocked out cold. As the lead, Alcatraz took a peak for around the edge of the container. Nothing. No hostile. No Esteban Acosta. _The hell?_ Taking a glance back at Northern, he gestured his head for her to move first.

The woman couldn't help but give her comrade an eyeroll, hidden beneath her white combat glasses. Nonetheless, she gave a curt nod before moving forward and around the corner, rifle raised in case of emergency. "Clear." But it was pointless, there was no one. _This doesn't make any sense. Esteban's tag says he should be right next to us...wait._ She couldn't help but notice the lock of a container was damaged, more than likely done by a blade, meaning it was open. Popping the lid, they found their unconscious rookie.

 _Of course he gets to sleep on the job._ Alcatraz grumbled in his head, stepping up and kicking Acosta's foot. "Hey, wake up! You can take nap _after_ we bag our Faunus." Lifting his foot up again, the merc was gonna give his younger comrade another good nudge. A hand tugged him back, one attached to Northern.

"Take it easy on the kid, it isn't dam-" Her sentence was cut short as the text "target marked" went across the corner of their HUDs, a small little arrow on the compass that would lead straight towards a highlighted individual - their target. "Did-" A sound similar to that of thunder cracked across the area.

* * *

Smell, sight, hearing, taste, and touch. Those are the basic five senses that most organisms use to survive, humans obviously using these constantly. However, the senses of any human can't compare to that of any Faunus. So even before that thunderous noise snap across the air, the small click was enough to send Blake off, summoning an afterimage to redirect herself mid-air and taking the bullet for her as she twisted her body and landed on another contain. The leap over the fence and out of trouble stopped by an unknown sniper - or at least _was_ unknown.

Immediately upon landing, the Cat-Faunus lept off and towards the ground for cover as another bullet whizzed past her head. _By the direction of the gunfire he's somewhere near the main building,_ Blake deducted in her head, her amber gaze narrowing. _No, he has to be on the roof._ Moving once more, keeping herself low and behind cover among the many containers to avoid a shot to the head, the raven-haired girl took off her detached sleeve and ripped it, wrapping the torn clothing around the lower half of her face - can't start a new life if you're a wanted felon.

Her cat ears picked up the sound of feet stampeding around the corner towards her, this time confrontation was inevitable thanks to the SDC's sniper watching over the container and her experience fighting SDC before giving her the knowledge she more than likely has been marked by their HUD systems. Blake's hand gripped Gambol Shroud's handle just as a merc came around the corner and raised his rifle right at her.

" _Free-_ " The man never got the chance to finish his order since the ex-assassin's blade sliced right through the rifle and into two, managing to hit his combat glasses as well. Twisting her wrist, she slammed the pommel of her weapon against his jaw. Hearing a female voice curse from the side, Blake kicked the man's chest, pushing herself out of the path of bullets before moving towards the opponent faster than they could react. Once again cutting down their weapon, jumping at a container and ricocheting off to deliver a knockout worthy knee at the second merc's cheek. The Cat-Faunus' attention switched back at the first enemy, who had grabbed his sidearm and pulled the trigger, forcing Blake to once again have an afterimage take the fall, using her speed to slip behind him and elbow the back of his skull.

The sound of a rifle caused Blake to duck and shoot through another lane between containers, avoiding the spray of bullets coming at her and forcing her to move swiftly among the maze once more.

* * *

Uaithne's eye followed the outline of his target that he himself marked, scope dead on where the head is. If it weren't for the calculations of his HUD, he wouldn't be able to track it due to how swift the intruder seemed to move, even managing to beat the crap out of Northern and Alcatraz under a minute before leaving Mauve in the dust. However, just as they planned, Blackbird had popped out of a corner and unloaded, directing the target into another lane - one that led straight to the train and his sightline. Speaking of the devil, said intruder had just stepped out of the maze, making a dash to the train for cover. _Not a chance._ The sniper pulled the trigger, setting a high-caliber round straight for their head.

Instead, the trespasser's blade slashed the bullet, deflecting it away. _So that's how it is._ Uaithne quickly pulled the bolt of his rifle back for another round to take it's place in the chamber - the thrill of such a challenging target bringing much excitement. The intruder had just passed in between the carts of the train, firing a round that hit the spotlight as they made their dash towards the main building. _So they're coming at me._ He pulled the trigger. _Well that's a dumb ide-_

Mint eyes widen at what happened next. The black-clad intruder created a copy of themselves, one that took the bullet as they continued rushing at him and gaining speed. _Shit!_ His hand jerked back the bolt again. _So they really do even have a semblance!_ The sight on their head once more, the sniper was going to fire again if it weren't for the maneuver the infiltrator pulled. They had swung their weapon at a post and yanked at it, throwing themselves into the air - scaling the building and above him. Uaithne jumped onto his feet, unholstering his sidearm as he knew his rifle would do jack at this point. Pointing the weapon at the target, he unloaded the clip at them, not caring that they slashed the bullets away and from harm's way. The moment the light green-haired man's pistol clicked empty, he lost consciousness at the blow the intruder delivered.

 _Damn it!_ Mauve cursed as the target made contact with their sniper, knocking Uaithne's lights out along with most of his men. The intruder immediately started running towards the side of the building that was closest to the fence. Recognizing what their plan was, the SDC merc captain tapped his mic. "They're going to try jumping over the fence! Clancy!"

" _On it!_ " Acknowledging the order, the gunner at the tower started unloading at the target. Of course it did practically nothing as the spread of the bullets hardly came close and the target weaving swiftly out of the line of fire. The results weren't pleasing as the infiltrator reached the edge of the roof and leaped, passing over the fence and out of their jurisdiction. The group simply watched as the highlighted target ran off before the highlight faded away from the distance.

" _...orders, Boss?_ " Clancy spoke up over the comms, the captain couldn't help but sigh at the question. The weight of failure already weighing down on him. Though the middle-aged man knew he had deal with it later.

"Gather up the others and regroup, gotta see if they sabotaged anything."

" _Roger._ "

* * *

After avoiding the mercs, Blake had quickly made her way from the outskirts to the inner city of Vale, the cover of night acting as her only ally as per usual. She made quite the distance as well, making it all the way to one of Vale's parks and deciding to simply stop there as no one was around there that late, giving her the opportunity to do two things as she sat a bench that before the park's large pond. The first was to rest for a second, evading SDC employees on a train for several hours and escaping mercenaries taking some energy from her. The second was far more important.

She needed a plan.

While Blake wanted to say she had everything figured out when she decided to leave the White Fang, she only had the escape in mind as it was the most dangerous part - especially as she _needed_ to find a way around Adam at the time. Now with that behind her, she needed this moment to think her next step...what direction will she be taking her life.

" _Tsk, tsk!_ Of all the people we know, I expected _you_ to have this kind of crap figured out!" The voice of a _frustrating_ element in Blake's life playfully scorned her, that voice being exactly like her own. Though the Cat Faunus didn't even bother responding - not wanting to give _it_ the satisfaction attention. Making the source pout. "Oh, c'mon! You can't just ignore me! I'm _literally_ you! And stop calling me _'It!'_ The name's Noire Belladonna, and I'm _way_ more woman than you! Have ya seen my boobs?! These are Double D's, damnit!""

The source of the voice wasn't exactly wrong as she sat comfortably upon the branch of a tree, legs swinging without a care. Noire was almost a mirror of Blake, saved for her choice of clothing and certain features. Unlike her, the lookalike's black hair was in a ponytail while leaving her cat ears exposed, small fangs poked out of her mouth, cat-like eyes were hot pink instead of amber, and her...assets were larger than the now ex-White Fang Assassin as she stated a moment ago. The white turtleneck that left her midriff in the open highlighted the fact as it stopped right beneath her breasts, matching the white fingerless gloves at her hands that bore black plating at back, her outfit completed with black cargo pants that were tucked into high heeled, purple combat boots and fancied a thick white belt around her waist.

But the thing they had most in common was the Gambol Shroud that Noire had at the back of her hip, magnetically clamped to the silver belt at the back of her belt.

And Blake still didn't respond.

"...hmph." Noire stayed petulant, now crossing her arms and looking away. "Fine, than I guess I won't help you out...bitch..."

While a black brow twitched at the insult, the Cat Faunus kept focusing on what to do now that she left the White Fang behind. The idea of returning to Menagerie crossed her mind, reuniting with her mother and father sounded pleasant - if it weren't for the possibility of WF spies waiting for her there already and the danger she could place her family in. Plus it wouldn't help her in achieving true peace between Humans and Faunus and fighting off the corruption within both races. There was only one path that would allow her fulfill such a goal, one that wa made to help people in need. She would-

"You're gonna become a Huntress?" Noire finished Blake's line of thinking, smiling with curiosity. "That's one heck of a change. First you're some assassin for a bunch of terrorists, now you're gonna be a hero fighting for peace and equality for Faunus kind!" The lookalike shouted with mock heroic spirit, jumping to her feet and slapping her hands at her waist as she held her head high with great pride.

That was the gist of things. While Blake and others certainly didn't label her as an optimist or an idealist, her goal - her _dream_ \- that she wanted to make a reality and share with all of Remnant certainly was the two, even if she was skeptical of it herself. And the fact that Noire was mocking both her new path and that dream is what finally made the Cat Faunus get on her feet and face the copy cat - amber cat eyes doing their best to burn holes at the target.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?"

The sudden demand grabbed Noire's attention instantly, hot pink orbs widen at the change of attitude. Though the expression on her changed from surprised to kind, a smile gracing her lips. "You got it all wrong, Pussy Cat. It's an ambitious path you got there, and your life is literally mine, too. So _duh!_ I'm on your side!...But…" The copy cat stepped up, face to face. Her eyes narrowing, lips shifting into a cocky smirk. "I _know_ I can actually do it all, not mention way better than you ever could. So," a hand reached for Blake's chest, "do us both a favor and gimmie your bod-"

Both her statement and her hand were cut off as Blake smacked her limb away from her body. "Don't think I'll just hand _my_ body over to you." The objection was short and simple, but Noire picked up more from the look in her hostess' eyes. _I'd rather die than you ever getting the chance._ And it made the copy cat giggle.

"So serious~!" She waved her hand laxly, starting to walk off from the now tense Pussy Cat. "You go on and do what you want, Blakey. I ain't gonna stop you from doing it. Just remember a couple of things." Eyes glanced at Blake, full of confidence. "The stronger _you_ get, the stronger _I_ get...and you're gonna _need_ me someday down the road." With that, Noire gave her a wink, blowing her a kiss as well. "Later~!" She sing-songed, evaporating into pink smoke and disappearing from the ex-assassin's sight.

Blake stood there for a moment...and sat back on the bench. The tension from Noire's appearance leaving her body and mind, helping her to think better on what to do. If she really was going to become a Huntress, she would need to go to an Academy and be trained to earn the position. Her eyes picked up the green light of Beacon's tower that shined in the distance...and reminding the Cat Faunus that she knew someone who could help her out. _Unfortunately._

* * *

"And that's why we gotta put our lien on gold over Dust, squirts." A man of the age of fifty spoke to the the pair of five year olds on his lap, the care-free tone in his voice matching his relaxed body that sat upon a chair in the living room. "The stuff's great for killing Grimm, but it ain't something a pretty lady like Dawne would wanna show off." His hand ruffled the long blue hair of said granddaughter, who giggled at the gesture as she playfully fought his hand away.

"Stop it~!" Her grandpa Clyde gave her a small chuckle and smirk as he obeyed.

"Alright, alright." The veteran Huntsman enjoyed his time with his grandkids, despite most considering him to be _not_ the family man type - and he didn't blame them. The style he had going on through life, he never once thought he'd be the one to stay home and take care of his own son's runts while he and his wife took on missions as Huntsman and Huntress. Though he'd never one complained about the idea, he savored it.

Duske and Dawne were almost identical twins, both having their father's blue hair and their mother's brown eyes. Though Dawne took more from her mother, Scarlett, with her slightly pale skin and hair style, allowing it to spill over her back while two bangs and a one sided fringe framed her face. Duske looked a lot more like their father, Dante, tanned skin and his hair a mess. Both having awe in their eyes and wide smiles at his stories.

Until they yawned, rubbing their tiny hand against closed eyes. "It's about time you two went to bed." This earned a groan from the twins.

"C'mon, Grandpa! We can stay up!" Duske argued.

"Yea!" Dawne protested.

The two pouted together. Clyde just gave them a grin at their complaints. "Is that so…in that case, how about I tell ya another story of mine."

The change in their mood happened instantly. "Yay~!"

Not even five minutes, the twins were tucked into their beds after falling asleep. The old Huntsman couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Night, squirts." He gently closed the door, not wanting to wake them. Doing so, he couldn't smirk. "Ya know, there's this thing called knocking I thought you of all people would be aware of." Turning around, his blue eyes met the amber gaze of a familiar Cat Faunus who wore a bow on her head. "Long time no see, Pussy Cat."

A black brow twitched. "Hello to you as well, Clyde."

* * *

 _Nothing has really changed since we last met…_ Blake was sitting at Clyde's table, the fifty year old preparing them both a fresh brew of coffee in the kitchen. Clyde Celio, a Huntsman that she ran into three years ago. To her, he was still a giant as he stood around six feet tall with probably seven inches to add. Though the choppy blue hair that framed his face and draped down his neck had greyed a bit, he still looked as if he were in his early thirties due to his thin yet, what others would consider, handsome face - even with the slight blue stumble that decorated the tanned skin of his jawline.

 _I see he still dresses flamboyantly…_ she wasn't wrong, the aging man wore long black motorcycle chaps over his blue pants that covered it saved for the crotch and rear, having a dark brown cowboy design at the ankles, around his waist was belt that held a gold emblem that an upside down star that matched the color of the belt.. At his feet were a pair of black loafer like boots, and at his were matching gloves that exposed his index fingers and knuckles. His dark shirt was zipped up just below his neck with it's collar upturned and sleeves of medium length hid most of his arms. The rest of his gear being stored away.

The veteran Huntsman came out, a cup of steaming coffee in each hand. Setting them down, he slid one over to Blake, the Cat Faunus catching it right into her hand as he sat himself down - placing his feet onto the table and crossing. "So, if you're here, I'm gonna bet you left your terrorist buddies."

For some reason, she felt the urge to fire back at the comment about _them_...but she didn't. She had, no, _needed_ to accept what the White Fang had become, it was the reason why she left and the reason she must make new path for herself. All she could gaze down at the light brown brew. "I did…"

"I see." Clyde was quiet for a second, gazing at the teen. _Shoulda guessed it was a tough move for her to make._ "Well," he gave her his trademark devil-may-care grin, "it's good to see you made it out in one piece." The statement made Blake perk up. "And would ya take off the bow already, no one here's gonna judge ya."

Blake blinked, processing his words before going through the motion. "Right." Pinching the corner of her bow, she slipped it off. Afterall, she was among a friend now. If the situation weren't so depressing, she may've smiled at the man's direct nature. While it was blunt and what other's would easily consider rude of him, it was his way of welcoming her.

"Good." He took a swig of his drink. "Now, are ya here for me to train you or what? I mean the sooner you show that little devil who's the boss, the faster you can start kicking ass. Whaddya say?"

"No."

"Huh?"

The look in Blake's eyes were dead serious, the mood changing from welcoming to somber. "I want no help from Noire."

"You named _it_?" Clyde took his feet off the table, staring right back at the Cat Faunus. The question made her go silent for a second.

"...No, it named itself."

"Wait, it's manifesting." The tone in the veteran's voice was no longer relaxed. If what he was hearing was true, he couldn't ignore it. "Do you have any idea how close that thing could be to breaking out and taking over. How long has it been like this."

"...It started several months ago, and I have no intention of using it's power. I've held it off for half a year and I still have it under control, Clyde. I won't ever give it the chance of taking my body - and I'll make sure it."

The atmosphere between the two was thick enough that not even a sword could cut it. The issue that named itself Noire was no matter that Clyde could just ignore and one that he sure as hell didn't believe Blake could sweep under the rug labeled "under control." The silence continued...before he sighed.

"Fine, fine. I won't force you to tame it. However…" His eyes became grave as he spoke the next line of words. "If that thing takes over, those around you _will_ die, and I'll have no problem putting you down. Got it?"

All she did was continue looking him in the eye. "I understand." She'd want nothing else if it came down to Noire taking her body, the risk of what it would do was too great - especially with the power it held. She flinched at the sudden clap of Clyde's.

"Good to hear you're not completely insane, I'm glad you know the risk you're taking here, Pussy Cat." The blue-haired man's grin was back as he mocked her, getting an annoyed look from her as she took a sip of her drink. She'd rather go through the grave atmosphere of her _issue_ than deal with him. "So, if you ain't here for me train ya, than what brings you to Casa de Celio?"

"Well," she set her cup down, "I was wondering if you could help me enroll into Beacon."

"Ah, so the young miss wants to be a Huntress now, does she?" He placed a hand around his jawline, rubbing the stubble on his face. "What made you wanna do that?"

"…" Blake took a breath, feeling a weight on her chest again as she knew why. "For years, I thought I was doing the right thing by fighting for the White Fang. I've left everything behind, even my family, believing that I was changing the world for the better…but I was wrong." She looked down, the Cat Faunus felt as if she didn't have the right to look him in the eye. "Instead I ruined lives as I stole, kidnapped, sabotaged…even kill under them. I sacrificed everything I am for a cause that I thought was just…only to realize all it did was bring more and more pain to people who didn't deserve it - both Human and Faunus. That's why…" Tears had started to slid down her cheeks, the memories of what she did tearing her apart. "That's why I _need_ to become a Huntress. Not only help bring equality, but to fix everything I've done and make sure no else has to suffer…I know I don't deserve a chance, let alone live, but…please, help me make things right." She was sniffling now, the pain the ex-assassin felt for what she had done to people spilling out.

A hand placed itself on top of her head, gaining her attention to find Clyde still grinning. "That's a pretty good reason you got there. Just do me a solid and stop crying, I hate seeing lovely lady sobbing - it's an ugly sight." For some reason, the comment made Blake smile a bit. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Lucky for you, I'm pretty tight with Beacon's Headmaster, so I can pull some strings easy for ya. However, I got a few conditions."

She twitched a brow. _Of course he would want something in return_. "Such as?"

"First, lemme see your scar. I wanna add some power to the seal if you're not gonna tame your demon there _._ Deal?"

"Done."

"Than follow me." And that she did. Blake had no objection to Clyde helping her hold of Noire this way, she wanted nothing to do with her and just wanted her suppressed. Nothing more, nothing less. The veteran Huntsman stopped at a door. "Take off your shirt and lay down, call me when you're ready."

The Cat-Faunus nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door. Sitting herself at the edge of the bed, she unbuttoned her vest and took of her shirt, revealing not just a black bra, the three long slashes that scaled her back. She laid herself onto the mattress belly side down. "You can come in."

With that, Clyde walked right on in, letting out a low whistle that was done just to make fun of her, only responding with a roll of her eyes. Setting himself above her, he took note of the bra's clip that got in the way of the scars. "May I?"

"Just hurry up."

"Your wish is my command." Unclipping it, he moved the straps just enough that they wouldn't get in the way. "I'd brace myself if I were you." Noting the Cat Faunus tensing her body, he channeled aura to his right hand. At first, it glowed a deep azure like any other aura, only to slowly to become black and that blue to be only an outline of it. "Here we go." He placed his hand against Blake's back, the scars lighting purple and earning a grunt of pain from her. _Damn, if she didn't show up to the seal would've break. Guess Pussy Cat has a strong one if it's wearing it down this much._

What Clyde was doing was what Hunters called an "Isolation Seal." Using their aura, it would hold toxins of all sorts in the area where it entered the body, including other's aura that they injected to cause chaos in one's Aura Network. An expert on Aura could do this on their, but those who usually work with other Hunters prefer their ally to handle it as another pair of eyes and hands offers the best results. However, the energy that was forced into Blake's body and stretched to her soul couldn't be handled by any Hunter. No, it _needed_ to be dealt by a specific group, one that Blake was a part of for the last three years - that someone being the veteran Huntsman.

After several minutes, he took his hand away, the aura around it and within Blake's scar began to vanish. "All done." He did her favor and clipped her bra back together. "We'll go over the other conditions later, right now I'm thinking you should change your appearance a bit so no unwanted friends recognize ya."

"…"

"…Hey? You alright?" It was then he noticed Blake had fell asleep, lightly snoring peacefully. _Must've been a long day, plus the seal does require some of her own aura. Make sense she'd be all tuckered out._ He got up, giving her a grin as he silently grabbed a blue blanket from the box at the foot of the bed and gently covered the sleeping Cat Faunus and left. Silently shutting the door as he made his way back downstairs. Leaving her to the well-deserved rest from today's escapades. _We'll just go over things later._

* * *

 _Three years ago, Adam cut down the last of the pack. Usually the Alpha beowulf wasn't a big deal for him to take care of, though it was an unusual one as it not only releasing a thick, black smokey aura, but the mask was horribly cracked to the point it would crumble apart any day then. It was actually a challenge for the Bull Faunus to take down, something that was rare for him when clearing the area of wilderness of Grimm for the rest of the White Fang platoon to set camp in the area. However, there was something more important than pitching tents with battle over._

 _Blake._

 _During the fight, the Alpha surprised them both and struck his partner from behind, sending her flying and bleeding with a large slash down her back. Turning to where she was, Adam saw her struggling to get up - her body shivering with pain._ Damn it! _Frustration growled in his mind, failing to protect his comrade and lover bringing only anger to himself as he stepped towar-_

" _You gotta be kidding me," the teen instantly pivoted towards the source of the voice, hand ready to draw Wilt from Blush. Before him was a greying blue haired man fancying an ankle length, short sleeved leather coat of deep blue color that bore Western features and gold engravings at it's shoulders, collar, and chest. Beneath it and over the man's dark shirt was a blue armored chest plate with ornate gold buckles and upside down star at the center of it. Most importantly, the blue and gunmetal silver LMG holstered at his back thanks to the blue metal twin-padded holster draped over his shoulders._

 _Clyde ran his hand through his hair, a look of exasperation directed at the dissipating Alpha. "I leave home for a month to hunt this bastard down, only to find him dead. What a pain in the ass." Looking lazily over, he found the culprits, two Faunus - one wounded and the other with his weapon at the ready. "Oi, will you relax. I ain't here to fight ya-" His eye's widened as he noticed the Cat Faunus' shape as the wound at her back began to glow purple, leaking out a smokey black aura. The teen's hand struggled to reach her mouth as she vomited, letting out a bone white liquid instead of the content of her guts._ Shit.

 _The Bull Faunus turned when his partner started to scream in agony, finding her in the horrid condition that appeared to be falling apart rapidly. "Blake!" Before he could go to her side, he found the Huntsman casually walking past, waving him off._

" _Do us both a favor and scam, kid. I gotta take care of your lady friend before she loses i-" Clyde spun around, catching the red-bladed chokutō against his aura-protected hand and smirked. "Gotta say, you got some bite there." Even with his aura, the blade still managed to meet the leather of his glove. "But your girlfriend and I got no time for this." Flipping his grip to hold the blade by the back, he yanked it forward along with White Fang member to deliver a kick right to the gut. It's great force sent him flying back without his breath or his sword._

 _As his body rolled against the ground hard, Adam scrambled up to his feet, raising Blush to fire._

 _Only to find the Huntsman gone, along with Blake._

* * *

A week had passed since Blake's arrival at Casa de Celio, Clyde enforcing the rule that his home must always be referred by that title. During that time, she and the veteran Huntsman decided it would be best she change her appearance so that the Cat Faunus wouldn't be easy to recognize by the White Fang, mainly a change in wardrobe.

Now fancying a white sleeveless crop top beneath a black and white trimmed, long sleeved bolero jacket worn open as ribbons ribbons covered and obscured her midriff while more was laced among her hands - an added touch to her jacket having a silver plate at the back that magnetically held Gambol Shroud. Her lower half covered by white pants, matching the large belt around her waist with it's silver buckle and tongue as it held two black pouches, one at the right of her hip and the other at the back, as well as a matching somewhat curved banner-like piece of fabric from inside of it and hung from the back and extended forward to her hips while a thinner and longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric was under it. A pair black low-heeled boots, her bow kept on her ears, light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards, and her purple emblem emblazoned onto the banner-like cloth completing the outfit.

However, Blake went a step further in removing another element - she went and cut her hair. Not only was a trait that Adam was familiar with far more than her bow, she did so as sign - way of saying her ties with her past were no more. Now, her wavy ebony hair reached the back of her neck and somewhat below her chin. She couldn't help but smiled in the mirror after doing so, the sight of herself remained the ex-assassin of her own mother.

Which now brought to where Blake was now, sitting before the desk in the guest bedroom where some paper laid upon it and pen in hand. She hadn't spoken to her family in years, not after their argument - not after she called them cowards for leaving the White Fang. While she could message them though her new scroll, it didn't feel right as it wasn't personal enough. After pondering on what to say, the Cat-Faunus started.

 _Hi Mom, Dad. It's Blake.  
_  
 _I know we haven't spoken to each other after we separated, but I wanted you to know that I'm safe and...  
_  
She couldn't help but sigh as she continued the line. Not out of frustration for being wrong and them being right, but due to guilt... And how she refused to listen to them back then. She gave a dry gulp before continuing. Her eyes reddening slightly from the thousand thoughts running through her mind, as she remembered back what happened between her and her parents five years ago. The day she shouted them out...the day she turned her back on them...

 _You were right. The White Fang became everything we were against and I followed them along with Adam - even he's nothing like he was before. I couldn't stay anymore...I wish there was more I can do in this letter to say I am sorry for not listening to you back then, and as much as I want to now, I'm not going home - not yet...I still want to make our dream of love and respect between Faunus and Humans a reality, so I'm going try to do it the right way - as a Huntress. A...friend is getting me into Beacon Academy. Hopefully it'll help me get onto the path I need to work on now.  
_  
 _I hope to see you again some day and make you proud._

Love, Blake.

"Sissy, why're you crying?"

Blake turned to find the twins looking up at her after hearing Duske call her the name they gave her, brown orbs full of concern. Tracing her fingers across her cheeks, she found that tears had graced them - some having stained the letter. Drying the wetness from her eyes against her sleeve, she gave the children a small smile. "Just some family issues, nothing big," she assured them.

"'Kay, um, can you play hide and seek with us?" Dawne asked, grinning warmly in hopes of playing with the lady her grandpa told her was gonna be her "big sister" for awhile.

The young black haired women gave them a nod. "Sure, though I should warn you - I'm quite good at this game." With the twins cheering, they rushed out the room full energy as the Cat-Faunus followed along with her mellow grace. Though there was more she wants to say to her parents, Blake was going to do it in person. They more than deserved the respect of her doing so...and knowing she still loved them dearly.

* * *

 _Amber eyes burned towards the greying blue haired man before her, looking fierce despite her weakened state. Having woken up to find herself in a cave, torso wrapped in bandages, and in the company of a complete stranger who had set up camp there, Blake had a bunch of questions for him - and she wanted answers. "Who are you?  
_

 _"Heh," the man let out a small chuckle as he smirked, a hand brushing his hair to give him an image of coolness - or so he tried. "Who am I?"_

 _Blake's suspicion turned to that of wide-eyed surprise and a hint of shock as the Huntsman brought his hand over his face and clawed it, a thin blue aura began to glow among it before blackening in color. A swarm of bone-white shards began to materialize at the palm before he made a slash-like motion, and instantly his head became entombed in a skull-shaped mask. His eyes glowing blue through the mask's sockets while the sclera turned black. His cheeks and lips hidden behind rows of extra teeth which protruded from the mask's sides as a jaw like collar finished forming over his chin. The mask's final form resembling that of a jack o'lantern skull. And across the forehead, scalp, and around his mask's eye holes, blood red symbols and markings one would recognize off of the designs of one of the White Fang's own Grimm masks, like the one Adam wore, began to bleed through and over the mask's clean exterior._

 _"What... What are you?" Blake's question gained yet another snark chuckle from the older man, his voice now having a distorted gargle to it that made him almost haunting. Grabbing the mask by it's chin with one hand, Clyde lifted it off his face as his eyes returned to normal as he flashed a toothy grin at the Cat Faunus' shocked expression._

 _"It's not who or what I am you should be asking, Pussy Cat; but what you've turned into when that wolf got you good..." exclaimed the older man, voice fine once again. He jabbed a thumb to himself, his care-free grin remaining on his face. "The name's Clyde Cielo," the now self-identified Huntsmen then snapped his fingers, pointing at Blake. "And you're just like me now."_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm thinking of doing another one-shot for a couple characters I've also changed - one not so much and the other a lot - before I get started on my main story. Wanna say thank you to Madgamer2k7 on deviantart for allowing to use their "The Rebel" Blake design for my story with alteratios here and there - please go check out their art - and sUbSoNiCSoundwave for giving me his OCs, Clyde and the Celio family, as well as UknownHero and his OC, Noire Belladonna, for my story. Laters.**


End file.
